


Gotham Gears

by Icalynn, Ischa



Series: Steampunk AU [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Amputation, Brothels, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Gears - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Seduction, Sibling Incest, Tattoos, Threesome, Underage Sex, mechanical parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Further exploration of the Steampunk AU where there is no Batman and the Court of Owls reigns over Gotham, until one cop tries to clean up his city with the help of a private investigator. Or where a Talon finds his heart and a new purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~Bane's Spare Parts~

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Omletlove, our lovely beta.
> 
> These are collections of missing scenes and further stories based on our fic, [Gaslight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2514143/chapters/5584616)

Bane had two kinds of customers: the shady and the really shady. The disguised boy at his door wasn’t fooling Bane; he was the really shady kind. Bane could tell. Years in the business of spare parts left him with an eye for customers. The difficult ones and those he shouldn't really get involved with, but got involved with anyway on a regular basis.

Tim Drake would prove a good customer over time, but Bane also knew that he would be difficult to please. 

Bane had heard all about the small, scrawny genius that was rumored to be a noble. 

Timothy Drake wasn't a noble, but he sure as hell was rich. Bane wasn't going to turn down good money just because the kid was only sixteen. 

“Mister Durrance?” Tim asked. 

“Yes,” Bane answered. “People call me Bane,” he added. “People also usually don’t stare at the mask.” 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend. It's just. It’s very fascinating,” the kid said. 

Bane smiled. He would bet anything he had that the kid wanted to take the mask apart just to see how it worked, see if he could make it better. One day Bane might even let him. First he had to see what this kid could really do. 

“People have said that before,” Bane replied. “Can I help you Mister Drake?” 

“How did you know?” 

“I know people who know people. Also, I've seen you before with your parents.” 

“Oh,” Tim said and pulled off the wig and glasses. He kept the dress on. 

“And for future references? No lady looking like you would ever set foot in this shop. A peasant girl, one of the mechanics by the docks, or a whore would've been more effective.” 

“I imagine you know all the female mechanics,” Tim said with a smile in his eyes. 

“And the whores around here too,” Bane replied amused. “That leaves a peasant girl. Better luck next time.” 

Tim looked like he took Bane's words as a challenge. Bane, despite himself, would love to see the kid try. “I need parts,” Tim said. 

“I thought you might, but I also sell excellent coffee,” Bane replied. Tim looked skeptical. Bane couldn't blame him. “Follow me. I think you'll need a cup and we'll need a big table. You did bring your plans?” 

“Yes,” Tim replied. 

At least the kid had common sense. Bane could help best when he knew what the parts were for. 

“It's a mechanical leg,” Bane said looking at the blue prints. “It has been done before.” 

“Yes, but clumsily. I want one that is as good as the real thing. Maybe even better,” Tim said. 

“It looks small. Is it for a kid?” Bane asked. He could feel Tim's measuring gaze on him as he studied the plans. “If it's for a child we will need different parts than for a small adult person, Timothy. A child skeleton is different. You should know that.” 

“It is for a fourteen year old boy.” 

“Now we're getting somewhere,” Bane said. He was impressed with the design. He had no idea if it would work, but for the unknown kid's sake, he really hoped so. Maybe he could get one for Barsad's boy, once Tim made a working prototype. “You could make a lot of money with this design, Timothy.” 

“Tim,” he said. “I know. I have money.” 

“You could still sell it-” 

“It will be expensive,” Tim cut in. “The parts alone. I know you'll have to-” 

“Let that be my worry. I can get them,” Bane said and looked up at the kid. 

“Thank you,” Tim said. 

“You don't want to know a price?” Bane asked amused. 

“You already know that I can pay whatever you want for the parts,” Tim answered. 

“I don't want money,” Bane said. He had made up his mind. The plans were more valuable. 

“What else do you want?” 

“I want the plans. There is a lot of money in that. People are desperate for good spare parts.” He smiled. “Especially the rich.” 

Tim looked for a second like he was going to refuse. But Bane wasn't the best for nothing. If you wanted the good quality stuff you went to Bane's Spare Parts. 

“You have a deal, Mister Durrance,” Tim said and held out his hand. 

Bane shook it and he wasn't letting Tim Drake feel it. He liked the kid. He was smart and willing to go that extra mile for someone he cared about. 

Bane also knew that Tim would be trouble. Maybe not now, maybe not in a year, but pretty soon.  
“Come back in two weeks I should have what you need by then.” 

“Thank you,” Tim said and put his wig and fake glasses back on. He made a pretty girl. Bane itched to smack his ass, but the kid was a boy, underage and also Timothy Drake, heir to the Drake fortune. It didn't do to mix pleasure and business. “See you in two weeks, Mister Durrance.” 

“I like how you say my last name, Tim. It sounds French,” Bane laughed and was rewarded with a slight blush. It made Tim look younger and prettier. Bane knew that he would have to call on his favorite whore once he telegraphed a few people about the parts. 

“Good day,” Tim said and was out of Bane's door. Whoever would get to have that ass one day, Bane thought, was a really lucky bastard.


	2. :~Tim’s Desires~

Tim couldn’t sleep. He was trying not to touch himself, his Father had made it very clear that it wasn’t something that was done. But it was hard, it had been hard since Tim started to have feelings for Dick, and now – now that he knew that Dick was his friend and that he wouldn’t ever be anything else – the feelings for boys, they didn’t go away. 

Tim had faced the truth about himself before. He was a homosexual and would pretty much be doomed to live a life of lies. Married to a woman he didn’t feel any desire for and sneaking around in too expensive brothels. He’s seen it before. 

He pressed his face into the pillow and just breathed, but the images of the twins were playing havoc with his will. They were just so beautiful, even in this (maybe because of) their imperfect state. He could feel how they longed to be the same again, to be one in a way that very few knew. He turned onto his stomach and clasped his hands under the pillow. He would not touch himself thinking about how Parker’s leg felt, thinking about how Lucas had shivered – just slightly – under his touch. Thinking about how they clutched at each other - he groaned. It was no use, the body wanted what the body wanted, and even though Tim knew (because he read up on it) that sexual desire was natural, especially at his age, he still felt shame for not being able to control it. That he was letting his parents down in a way.

But his hips were thrusting already against the mattress and there was no stopping it, so he grabbed a handkerchief and pressed it between the sheets and his hard flesh. It would be no good to leave any evidence of his shameful carnal pleasures for anyone to find. He would burn the handkerchief.  
Tim’s thrusts became harder and more irregular, the smell of the twins and their piercing green eyes in his mind, as he came with a muffled groan.

He exhaled harshly and just enjoyed the afterglow for a few moments, it would fade all too soon and he would be left with only the shame.

He grabbed the handkerchief and put it in his nightstand drawer. The servants was instructed to never clean inside there, but Tim locked it for good measure.

He couldn’t wait to see the twins again. He had had strong feelings for other people before, but not like this. Even with Dick it had been different. Tim was aware – now – that Dick was pretty much the first person who had hugged him since his Nanny Maria. Dick liked him for who he was. And Tim liked Dick for who he was in return. 

Dick was the first person for whom Tim had felt sexual desire. With Dick in the picture, there was no dismissing it as a phase or a fleeting– something.

He turned onto his back again and stared at the ceiling. He knew sleep wouldn’t come easily to him tonight; he was already tempted to run his hands over his stomach – that was harmless enough, wasn’t it? How would the twins react to such a touch? Did they touch each other that way? The fact that they shared a bed was at the same time innocent and provocative to Tim. He wanted to be in the middle of them, feeling their bodies against his, feeling their hands on his skin, and mouths, and tongues and his hand had crept to his cock without him really noticing, it was too late to stop now anyway. He grabbed another handkerchief with his free hand and closed his eyes tightly as he brought himself to another orgasm.

Tim was doomed, but right now he didn’t care.


	3. ~The First Time~

Tim had a bad feeling about this, and it was only increased by his Father's stoic face and the absence of his mother. He had been ordered to get dressed and wait for his Father downstairs. 

“Son,” his Father said. 

“Father,” Tim replied. 

“You are nearly sixteen now. And because I won't be here on your birthday, as your mother and I will be overseas on Court business, I decided that tonight is as good as any other night.” 

“I don't understand,” Tim said honestly. Mostly he could guess what his father was trying to say – or not to say. 

His father gave him a look. “It’s time for you to become a man,” he said. Tim wanted to ask another question, but he refrained. His father seemed agitated. “Grab your coat, the carriage is waiting.” 

“Yes, Father,” Tim replied. 

~+~

The drive to their destination was silent. Tim was pretty sure that he had never been in this part of town. 

As soon as he stepped out of the carriage he knew exactly why. He looked at his Father, but his Father was looking ahead. Dread washed over Tim like a bucket of water and he felt cold. He didn't want to do this and he was also pretty sure that he couldn't do it either. And after tonight his Father would know. Tim had no illusions that his Father would ask about how he performed. He swallowed. 

“Father-”

His father looked at him and every word and excuse he could have said fled his mind. There was no arguing with this. 

“Come on, Timothy. Tonight you will become a man.” 

Tim wanted to ask why going to a pleasure house was not a sin, why it was okay to do it before marriage, but he knew better. Men who did this, didn't think of the pleasure girls as real people with their own minds (they were more often than not slaves anyway), these men thought of those girls as tools for their own pleasure. Tim felt disgusted. He had to find a way out of this mess and soon. 

~+~

The parlor was extravagantly expensive. Of course, Tim thought, his Father wouldn't frequent a lesser establishment; this was probably the best and most expensive brothel in Gotham. Tim felt like a rabbit in a lion's den. He was sure that those women and girls would know instantly that he was a homosexual. He suppressed a shiver and closed his hands into fists behind his back. He took a shallow breath to calm his nerves. Had Mister Wayne done something like this to Dick too? Tim knew that it was considered something of a rite of passage when a boy from a good house became sixteen. 

Tim would be sixteen in a few weeks. 

He looked over at his Father again, who was talking to a tall, dark haired woman on the other side of the large room. Probably the owner of the brothel. His Father, Tim realized, was making arrangements for him. He felt the panic rise inside him again. 

“First time here?” Someone asked close to his ear. Tim couldn't help jerking away from the cloud of rose perfume and the soft voice. “Yeah, you're a first timer alright,” the girl said, she was barely older than Tim himself. Eighteen tops, Tim thought. How was that even possible? “Relax. I bet your dad will buy you the very best whore in this whole city.” 

Tim tried to mask the panic, but he was sure he wasn't succeeding at all. “I don’t-”

“Everyone is nervous their first time, but you-” she touched his arm and he jerked away again. “You don’t actually wanna be here, do you?” She whispered. 

Tim looked at his Father and then shook his head a bit. “No,” he answered. 

“Oh,” she licked her lips. “Tell him you want me.” 

“What?” 

“Tell him you want me and her,” she said and pointed to a small Asian girl, sitting in a corner and watching them while a man was stroking her breast. 

Tim looked away, he felt sick. “Why?” 

“Because I know your secret,” she said softly. 

Tim could feel his face going blank. “I have no idea what you're talking about.” 

She leaned close again and grabbed his arm. “You're a queer and you don't want anyone to know. I can keep a secret.” 

“For a price?” 

She smiled. “I’m Stephanie and that is Cassandra, and you better go and tell daddy you want us both to fuck your brains out.” 

Tim knew that he couldn't trust her, but she wanted something and people who wanted something could be reasoned with. “Alright.” 

“That's my boy,” Stephanie said and kissed him on the cheek. “Run along now, before that sleaze claims Cass for the night. It's both of us or no deal.” 

Tim nodded and made his way over to his father. 

~+~

Tim was still nervous when he entered the bedroom. Stephanie and Cassandra were sitting on the bed, both clothed in undergarments of purple and black, with way too much lace, Tim thought. He crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Relax,” Stephanie said. “We're not gonna eat you.” 

Cassandra sniggered. 

“So, now what? We're going to spend hours staring at each other?” 

“Don't think so,” Stephanie said. “They will check if you came. They always do the first time around.” 

Tim blushed. “I can just...I mean with my hand.” 

“You are fucking adorable,” Stephanie said. “Tell you what,” she continued, “I'm gonna call for a boy-”

“No!” 

“Hey, it'll be alright, no one will know. Cass will bring him here and he will make you feel so good.” 

“No, I don't want to – use anyone.” 

“You are adorable,” she repeated. “But they will check, I told you.” 

“No one can say if I came in my own hand or not,” Tim said stubbornly. 

“No,” she relied. “But maybe it would be nice for Kon to be with someone his own age for once, with someone pretty and kind.” 

Tim bit his lip. He wasn't sure he was kind or pretty. “I-” 

“You can always send him away, once you've seen him,” Stephanie cut in. “Go and fetch Kon. He should be free now.” 

Cass nodded and slipped away through a hidden door.

“Doesn't she speak?” 

“She doesn't like to speak anymore,” Stephanie said in a tone that told Tim he better not ask about it. “While you're going to jerk it to some hot guy in your fantasy, me and Cass will get off together. I hope you won't mind. It's a rare fucking thing to get a big bed to ourselves and not have a perv watch us fuck before he demands to be let in on it.” 

“Wait, you and Cassandra?” 

“Yeah, don't be so surprised. I bet if you were fucked on a daily basis by men who didn't care for you as a human being you would turn to women too.”

“I'm sorry, I-”

“Yeah, spare me.” 

Tim shut his mouth. Stephanie really made it hard to like her, but Tim wasn't sure if he wouldn’t be as cynical if he were in her place. “Why don't you just run away?” 

Stephanie laughed. “That sounds really romantic, doesn't it? Run away with the girl of my dreams. And then? What would we do? Two useless girls, with no skills except for the knowledge of how to please men. We have no money. Everything we need is provided for us, but we don't get paid. We would end up being whores in a worse place than this. Here I know that when I get flogged for some man's pleasure, a doctor will see to my wounds.” She shook her head. “There is nowhere to go. No respectable household would take us on as maids. We are too young and pretty, and we have no idea how to care for household things.” 

Tim wanted to ask what would happen to them once they weren't young and pretty anymore, but in that moment the secret door opened and Cass slipped back into the room with a boy. 

At first Tim couldn't make out the boy's face. He was definitely bigger than Tim and broader in the shoulders, but as he took off the hood of his cloak Tim saw that he was roughly the same age as Dick. He had dark hair and ice-blue eyes. And he wasn't wearing much of anything under the cloak. 

“Ah, seems you were in the middle of something?” Stephanie asked. 

Kon made a face. “My current customer showed me off. I'm not allowed to wear clothes when he has guests, but they are all passed out now.” He looked at Tim then. “Is that him?” 

“Yeah, Timothy Drake, Kon. Kon, Timothy Drake,” Stephanie introduced mockingly. “You boys play nice now, while I spend a bit of quality time with my girl,” she finished and grabbed Cassandra by the hand. Soon Tim was alone with Kon in the room, the door to the bedroom closed firmly. 

Kon threw the cloak over the armchair and looked at him. “What do you want?” 

“For you to put your clothes on again,” Tim blurted out. 

Kon gave him a look and then laughed. “First time? Good thing Steph has an eye for boys like you. She won't rob you blind for keeping your secret,” Kon said, coming closer. “You are really pretty,” he added, reaching out. Tim was too shocked to pull away from Kon's touch. His hand felt big and not at all smooth on Tim's cheek. 

“You don't have to do anything you don't want to do,” Tim said, just before Kon leaned in and kissed him. Tim froze up, he had no idea what to do. 

Kon took his face with both hands, positioned him how he wanted Tim and then the kiss was better, smoother, and when Tim started to mimic what Kon was doing it went directly to his cock. It felt really good. 

“Ever thought your first kiss would be from a whore?” Kon asked. 

Tim jerked away as if slapped. “No,” he said eventually. 

“Shouldn't you? Isn't that what young men like you do?” Kon asked. 

Tim wasn't sure if he was just tactless or tying to insult Tim. “I didn't think my Father – would frequent a place like this.” 

Kon nodded and then sat down on the couch, his legs open. Tim was resolutely looking at Kon's face and not at what was between his legs. 

“But you will do it, what with you being a queer. A rich queer,” Kon said. 

“Are you trying to offend me?” 

Kon looked puzzled. “No. Why would I do that? If you like my skills enough you might come over to the right brothel and ask for me. I'd rather have you fuck me than some – well.”

“Why?” 

“Your cock isn't as big,” Kon said. 

“You don't talk much with people, do you?” Tim asked. 

“Usually people like it when I use my mouth for other things.” 

“Like what? Kissing?” Tim asked. 

Kon laughed again. “Kissing? No, sucking.” 

“Sucking?” Tim asked. 

“Yes,” Kon said, getting up from the couch. “Let me show you,” he shoved Tim into one of the free armchairs and got on his knees. Tim still had no clue what – and then Kon reached for his pants, opened them, pulled out Tim's cock out of his breaches and leaned in. 

“What? Ko-” Tim moaned as Kon's tongue slid over his length. “Oh, Kon,” he groaned and pressed into the back of the chair. He couldn't help thrusting into Kon's mouth. It felt just so good— warm, wet, welcoming. And then Kon started sucking at the tip and Tim had to reach for him and tangle his fingers in Kon's hair, pull him closer. Kon's tongue was playing with the cock in his mouth and Tim was sure he had never known greater pleasure. He came biting his lip to keep silent out of habit. Kon sucked him through his orgasm and then pulled away gently. He stayed however on his knees. Tim blinked down at him and then leaned in and kissed Kon. Kon tasted bitter— salty and strange. Tim made a face. 

Kon pulled away. “That's how you taste, rich boy.” 

“Oh-” 

“Wanna fuck me too?” Kon asked. 

“How-” he stopped. There was only one way to fuck a boy. He had heard some of the stable boys talk about being with girls that way. 

Kon slapped his own ass. Tim shook his head. “No.” 

“You sure? First taste is free since it goes on your old man's tab,” Kon replied. 

“No. I don't want to-”

“Fuck is the word you're looking for,” Kon said, standing up. Tim risked a brief look at his behind. It was nice and – no he wasn't going to think about it. 

“Kon?” 

“Yes,” Kon said, grabbing for his cloak.

“Did you get aroused sucking me?” Tim asked. 

“You didn't pay for that, did you?” Kon replied, putting the cloak on. 

“No,” Tim said. 

“Have to go. Bet my customer will wake up soon.” 

Tim didn't ask if that customer would – fuck- him, he was pretty sure that he would. Suddenly, Tim felt dirty for enjoying it, not because Kon was a pleasure boy, but because Kon had to do it. Because he wasn't much more than a slave really. 

It wasn't right. 

“Where are you going?” Stephanie asked. 

“I'm done here. He came,” Kon answered. 

“He has to come at least one more time, best on me and Cass,” Stephanie said. 

“What? No.” Tim said. 

“I made out with Cass all that fucking time, you came in Kon's -” she looked at Kon. “Mouth. Where the fuck is the evidence that you spent an evening fucking two pretty whores to make you a real man?” 

“I-” 

“Come on, now,” Stephanie said. “You'll like Kon's hand on you. I promise.” 

Tim nodded, the sooner he did it the sooner they were done here and he could go home. His Father could think he was a real man now and go on his business trip. 

“That's a good boy,” Stephanie said and Tim made himself not react to that endearment. 

~+~

“I think I need my own manservant,” Tim said to his mother at the breakfast table, two days later. It was the last day before they were going on the business trip. If he wanted to buy Kon, he had to get the permission from his parents now. 

“You want your own?” She asked. 

“Yes,” Tim replied. He looked at her. 

“The boy is a man now,” his father said absentmindedly from behind his newspaper. 

“Very well. You'll have to pay him from your pocket-money.” She said, because she liked to make it hard for Tim to get things for himself that he really wanted. 

“Thank you Mother, Father.” 

His Father looked at him then. “You can take Edward with you. He knows about slaves.” Because his Father was just smart like that. 

“Excuse me,” Mother said. 

“Surely, Darling,” Father replied smoothly and went back to his newspaper. 

Tim sometimes wondered why they even married in the first place. He never wanted to end up like this. 

~+~

Tim waited in the carriage as Edward went inside to get Kon. Tim knew that Edward could make people give him whatever he wanted and Kon really wasn't the smartest boy. 

Tim was still nervous. He would only feel better once Kon was sitting beside him and he was holding Kon's papers in his hand. Maybe with time, he could also buy Stephanie and Cassandra out. Tim wondered why the Court didn't do anything against what was basically rape of children in these brothels. It wasn't right. Maybe people like the owner should be sentenced to death. Or at least their assets seized and the children freed? Tim had to look into this. It was his duty, or would be soon enough. He was after all an heir to the Court of the Owls.

He was interrupted from his musings as Edward opened the door to the carriage and shoved a struggling Kon inside. Kon landed on the floor of the carriage with a soft noise. 

He looked up, already pissed off, Tim could tell, and then stopped. Blinked. “You. You bought me?” 

“I am in need of a manservant,” Tim said. 

“Manservant,” Kon repeated flatly. 

“Yes,” Tim said. 

“You want to-”

“Employ you,” Tim cut in. 

“For money?” Kon asked. 

“Yes, not much, but yes. You can say no.” 

Kon rubbed his face. “Manservant, what does that entail?”

“Edward will show you,” Tim said and then as the meaning sunk in. “You don't have to serve me sexually.” He could feel himself blush and was glad for the relative darkness of the carriage. 

“Okay,” Kon said. 

And that was that.


	4. ~The death of T.C. Krueger~

Parker saw him at the exact same second Lucas did. He stopped and just looked at him. He was drunk, just enough, he thought. The way Lucas was following Krueger's every move, he knew Lucas was thinking exactly the same thing. 

Parker balled his hands into fists. He knew that they shouldn't, that Mister Barsad was waiting for them, and that they really shouldn't indulge like this. 

“He hurt Jay,” Lucas whispered. There was so much hate in those three words that it would have scared him if he wasn’t feeling the same thing. 

“I know,” Parker replied. He could still hear Jason's cries and sobs, and he could feel the agony, taste the smell of blood on his tongue when he tried hard enough. And sometimes he did, just because he didn't want to forget how cruel people could be. Or how brave. Jason was the best person they had ever met and he deserved justice. 

Especially now that he was in a coma. Jason was like Sleeping Beauty and one day he would wake up. Maybe he was dreaming about Dick, waiting for Dick to kiss him awake. Maybe Jason needed the time to come to terms with his feelings for Dick and who could blame him? After all the horrible things Krueger had done to him? 

“He's drunk,” Lucas said. 

“Yes, just enough,” Parker replied. They weren't Talons, but they were far from the clueless boys they used to be. Mister Barsad had taught them some defense techniques, and they could use that knowledge to hurt someone on purpose too. 

“Can't do it here,” Lucas said. 

Parker nodded and followed his twin. Sooner or later Krueger would stop to piss in a dark alley and then they would – he looked at Lucas and Lucas nodded – kill him. 

~+~

“Ah, the pretty, pretty twins,” Krueger said, he was less drunk than they thought, but that wouldn't be a problem. “Was sure you two died. But how glad am I to know you're still alive. Once I'm done with you, I will sell you to the highest bidder. Shame the Dollmaker is gone. You would've been his type,” he took out a knife and grinned. “Now be good boys and get on your knees.” 

It was dark, and it stank of rot and death, but it was the perfect place to grab him. Lucas threw himself at Krueger and Parker knocked the knife away. It grazed his palm, but he didn't care. Blood was being spilled every night in Gotham. And this was for Jay. Krueger had mass on them, but they were fast and they were determined. Parker grabbed the nearest thing he could use as a weapon to knock Krueger out while Lucas was distracting him by sitting on his chest. 

Krueger was just sober enough to register that they had him and not the other way around. Parker relished the horror in his eyes before unconsciousness claimed him. 

It took a bit of effort to get Krueger out of the alley and into the park, but they managed. Lucas was holding up the knife. 

“He should be awake for this,” he said. 

Parker nodded and pulled his scarf off, Lucas handed him his as well and they tied Krueger up just like Mister Barsad had showed them.

Parker watched as Lucas slapped Krueger in the face until he blinked up at them. And then Lucas hit him for real, with enough force to snap Krueger's head to the side. 

“We will kill you,” Parker said. “And you will be awake for it.” 

Krueger opened his mouth to scream, but Lucas kicked him hard in the face and then pushed his handkerchief into his mouth. Usually no one cared about screams in the park at night, but it wouldn't do to get caught. 

“We should do what you did to Jason, but we – there is no way we are going to touch you that way,” Lucas added. “This here will do nicely.” He kneeled down next to Krueger and let the knife slide over his cheek. Krueger flinched, which only made the cut longer. 

“You won't enjoy it,” Parker said repeating the words Krueger so often had said to Jay and took the knife from his brother. 

Lucas smiled at him as he cut the other cheek. 

~+~

When they were done, they watched Krueger bleed out. Most of the blood was being soaked up by the earth. 

“We could leave him here. The animals will take care of him,” Parker said. 

Lucas shook his head. “I know, but I don't want that. He needs to be gone. Completely gone, like he had never existed in the first place.” 

Parker nodded. He looked into the distance, they weren't that far away from the Drake townhouse.

“You go fetch him, I'll stay with the corpse,” Lucas said. 

Parker didn't want to leave his brother alone, but there was really no other option. 

“We will owe him,” Parker said. 

“I know. But it's for Jason and besides, he likes us,” Lucas smiled. 

Parker nodded. Yes, Tim Drake liked them. And they liked Tim Drake. “I will be back soon.” 

“I know,” Lucas said, leaning in and kissing Parker on the lips. Parker smiled against his brother's mouth.

~+~

“Parker,” Tim said and Parker smiled. Tim always knew which one of them was which, even when he couldn’t see their bare legs.

“We need your help,” Parker replied. 

Tim's manservant looked at him like he was going to steal the silverware. Parker wasn't sure he liked the manservant. He was pretty, but he didn't speak like any manservant Parker had ever met. 

“Yes, of course,” Tim said. 

Parker held up his hand. “It's a delicate matter. We need a carriage and a saw, maybe shovels too.” 

“Parker, what is the meaning of this?” 

“We killed someone. We need to get rid of the body for good. Burning it would be best we think.” 

The manservant took a step back. “Are you fucking serious?” 

Parker looked at him. “Your manservant doesn't know his place.” 

“Oh, I know my place, it's between Tim and people like you.” 

“People like me?” Parker asked, cocking his head. 

“Crazies.” 

Parker laughed. “Lucas is with the corpse in the park. Are you going to help us?” 

Tim looked hard at him for a second and then nodded. “Kon, grab a saw, bags, crates, and whatever we could use for the body parts.” 

“Tim-”

“Now,” Tim cut in. 

“Thank you,” Parker said, closing the distance between them and then kissing Tim's cheek. He could feel Tim's sharp intake of breath and it sent a thrill down his spine. Yes, Tim Drake liked them. 

“Lead the way,” Tim said and then to Kon, “Hurry up and get the supplies. We have a body to get rid of.”

“Shit, Tim. Shit,” Kon said, running a hand through his hair, but he obeyed. 

“He is a strange manservant,” Parker observed as Tim got his jacket. 

“You have no idea,” he replied. 

Parker let it slide. He could ask about Kon another time. Right now they needed to get to Lucas and get rid of Krueger for good. 

~+~

Tim inhaled sharply once he saw the carnage. There was no other way to describe it. It was carnage, savage and raw. 

“Holy Christ,” Kon said. 

“Why?” Tim asked. 

Lucas stood up and looked at him. “He hurt Jay.” And there was that loathing in his voice again. It made Tim take a step back. 

“The Talon hurt Jason-”

“Before, when we were at that place. He. Hurt. Jay.” Lucas cut him off. 

“Oh,” Kon said. “Bastard.” 

Lucas looked at him then. “Yes, he was.” 

“Did he hurt you too?” Kon asked. 

“No,” they answered. 

Kon nodded and handed Lucas the saw, taking one for himself. 

“Let me, I want to do it,” Parker said. 

Kon nodded and handed the second one over too. 

Tim was just watching them as they cut Krueger into pieces. It was difficult, even if they only stuck to the joints and not the bones. Bones were too hard and they didn't have that much time. 

“Mister Barsad will wonder where we are,” Lucas said. 

“I will drive you home and tell him we ran into each other,” Tim replied smoothly. Tim, they both knew was a very good liar, and this wasn't even a full lie. 

“Thank you, Tim,” they said in unison. 

“You are welcome,” Tim replied. 

They finished their work in silence. Kon helped them put the parts in crates, and then they drove out to the bay. They put stones in the crates and then threw them into the water. 

It was a fitting end for a miserable life, Parker thought. 

“I need a bath,” Kon said. 

“You two too,” Tim said looking at them. “You can't go home like this.” 

“Mister Barsad will notice if we come home in different clothes,” Lucas sighed. 

“We will tell him yours got spoiled, beyond repair.” 

“I wonder what he will think you did to us,” Parker teased. 

Tim looked away. “I would never-”

“And if we want you to?” Lucas said quietly. 

Tim's head snapped to them. 

“Not the right fucking place for this,” Kon cut in. He looked angry again. 

Maybe, Parker thought, Kon was in love with Tim. 

“Kon is right. We need to go.” 

They nodded and went back to the carriage. The drive back was silent. Lucas was leaning against his shoulder, his warmth a reminder that they were okay. 

Parker felt tired all of a sudden and the slow rhythmic movement of the carriage lulled him into a half sleep.

~+~

Tim woke them gently and they rubbed their eyes before they got out of the carriage. 

Tim led them to the bathroom where Kon was already filling a bath for them. There was no big bathtub in the house they were currently living in and Lucas' eyes lit up at the sight of it. He started to strip and then with a glance at Kon stopped. He was – not ashamed, Parker thought – but uncomfortable with Kon seeing his stump. He couldn't get the leg wet. Rain was okay, but soaking in a bathtub or swimming would damage it. And Jay had paid for it: they had never asked, but it couldn't have been cheap. 

“Do you need help?” Kon asked. 

“No,” Parker replied for his brother. “Could you leave?” 

Kon looked at Tim and as Tim nodded, he sighed and left the bathroom. 

“You don't have to be ashamed,” Tim said gently. 

“I'm not. This is just not for him to see,” Lucas replied, pulling off his pants slowly and then his undergarments. Soon he was naked before them, his leg a wonder of metal and wood. He sat down on the rim of the tub and looked at Tim. “Help me take it off?” 

Tim nodded and came closer. He kneeled before Lucas and ran his fingers gently over the fastenings before he started to undo them. It was strangely erotic, like it hadn't been any time before. Parker didn't know why he did it, but he slid his fingers into Tim's hair and pushed his head a bit down and Tim went with it, kissed Lucas' stump before he pulled the mechanical leg away and put it down on the floor gently. 

“There,” he said, but his voice sounded wrecked. 

It made Parker feel funny in his stomach, so he stepped away from Tim. “Thank you.” 

Tim looked up at him. “You are welcome. Wash up. I'll have Kon lay out some clothes for you two and then we really need to get you home.” 

Parker nodded and started to strip as Lucas and Tim watched. He could feel his skin flush and he wanted things. But Tim was right, they really needed to go home and soon. 

“I'm going to phone Mister Barsad now, to let him know you two are here and safe.” 

“We won't take too long,” Lucas said, lowering himself into the tub. Parker stepped out of his undergarments and joined his brother in the warm water. 

“Take as long as you like,” Tim said and left them to it. 

Lucas put his good leg into Parker's hands and let him massage it. He groaned as the grime and blood was washed away from their skin and he began to relax. 

“He likes us,” he said. 

“Yes,” Parker replied. “He likes us.” 

“And we like him,” Lucas said. 

“Yes, we like him.” 

Lucas bit his lip. “Will this be okay?” 

“I love you more than anyone else,” Parker said. “It will be okay.” 

Lucas leaned in and kissed Parker on the lips again. Gentle and chaste. “I love you too.”


	5. ~Midnight Visit~

Tim couldn’t get the image of the twins naked, sitting on the rim of the tub, out of his head. The way Lucas’ skin had felt under his lips, the way Parker’s fingers had felt pushing him down. He buried his face in the pillow as he stroked his cock faster. 

He wanted them. 

He wanted them badly, together, and he wanted to see them touch each other, wanted to see them kiss. It was all kinds of messed up. He bit the pillow, teasing himself slower now, he wanted to make it last. The sudden dip of the mattress alerted him a bit too late, to a presence in his room. He let go of his cock and tried to turn to see – but, someone was pressing him down. 

“What-?”

“It’s alright,” Kon said, because of course it was Kon, there were only servants in this house besides Tim, and none of the others would sneak in his room by night.

“What are you doing?” Tim asked. 

“Helping you out, Master Tim,” Kon whispered hotly in his ear as his hand sneaked over Tim’s side and under him to grab his cock. 

“I don’t want you to,” Tim said, biting back a moan. Kon’s hand felt so good on his heated flesh. 

“You sure?” Kon asked, squeezing just a bit. 

“Kon-”

“Master Tim-”

“Don’t call me that,” Tim hissed. “Don’t call me that when-”

“It’s okay,” Kon said, kissing Tim’s nape and then shoulder gently. It felt so good, Tim went boneless. 

“I won’t. I’ll stop if you want me to stop. Do you want me to stop Tim?” 

Tim bit his lip. 

“Tim, tell me if you want me to stop,” Kon said. 

“No,” Tim replied huskily. “No.” 

“Turn around, Tim.”

“No.”

“Tim, I want to use my mouth on you,” Kon said. 

“Oh, god,” Tim whispered, because he remembered Kon’s mouth on his cock, the warm wetness, the suction, the bliss of being able to thrust inside. “No, just this, just your hand,” he said nevertheless. 

“Alright,” Kon said and settled over Tim’s body. Tim felt a bit crushed, but mostly secure and safe. He could feel the hard line of Kon’s cock against the curve of his ass. He wanted – Kon’s fingers curled firmly around his cock and he started stroking with a teasing rhythm. Tim pressed himself into the mattress and panted helplessly. Kon was thrusting against him and it felt so good. Tim wanted to be naked for this. 

“Can you, take off your clothes?” Tim asked. 

“Yeah, shit, Tim, yeah, can I pull down your undergarments?” He asked. 

Tim’s breath hitched. “Yes, but-”

Kon kissed his nape again. “Don’t worry, I won’t ever do anything you don’t want or like to do.” 

He kept his hand loosely wrapped around Tim’s cock as he stripped out of his pants and pulled down Tim’s and then he was at Tim’s back again. Hot and heavy and slick. 

“Good?” Kon asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Where you thinking about the twins when you were jerking off?” Kon asked. His breath was hot and damp and it made Tim shiver. 

“Yes,” Tim said, it didn’t seem wrong to tell Kon, now here, with Kon’s hand around his cock and his penis sliding against Tim’s ass.

Sharing these things seemed natural; Tim wanted to share them with Kon. 

“Were you touching them? Or were they touching you?” 

“Each other,” Tim bit out. 

“Each other? Oh, you kinky little thing,” Kon said, the fingers of his other hand were pushing between Tim’s lips and he sucked them in, it was better that way, he could suck and lick and didn’t have to talk. “Thinking about my cock now?” Kon asked. His voice was husky too and his thrusts against Tim’s ass were becoming more erratic. Tim was so fucking close, he bucked against Kon, and Kon tightened his grip; it was all Tim needed to spill between Kon’s fingers. He sagged into the pillow and let Kon use him until he felt Kon still and then come against his ass and legs. Kon turned him around then and kissed him, it was a hungry savage kiss. Like Kon was about to claim not only Tim’s body, but his soul too. It left Tim breathless. 

He looked up at Kon. “We better clean up,” he said. 

“Don’t worry, no one will know,” Kon replied, getting up. Tim grabbed his hand and pulled him down against his body again. “What?” 

Tim leaned up and kissed Kon, it wasn’t savage, but gentle. “Thank you.” 

Kon grinned. “You’re welcome, Tim,” he replied and then got up to grab a basin of water and a towel. Tim didn’t stop him. 

~+~

Tim didn’t know why Kon did it, and he didn’t know how to behave either, but Kon made it really easy. He was his usual self. 

So Tim tried to see it as a one-time thing. Just something that happened because Tim was there and Kon was there. And they both wanted to get off. 

But maybe, Kon wanted to, needed to be with someone? He had been a pleasure salve, after all. And Tim had read up on that. Knew that it was in the grey zone of being legal. There were still no laws to protect children from being sold and trained in brothels. Tim really wanted to change that and now with Bruce Wayne, John Blake, Commissioner Gordon and Mister Barsad on his side he really believed he could make a difference. 

“Kon,” Tim said, after lunch. 

“Yes, Tim?” Kon was standing near the door, ready to leave Tim alone to his studies and do- whatever he did in his room when he wasn’t working. 

“About last night,” Tim began. 

“We don’t have to talk about it.” 

“Yes we do, I mean. I know you’ve been accustomed to having sex, and since you came to live here and be my manservant, you’re not having sex on a regular basis, right?”

“Only with my hand,” Kon said. 

Tim nodded. “I want you to know that it’s perfectly fine for you to find someone to have these kind of pleasures with.” 

“What are you talking about?” Kon asked, coming closer. 

Tim looked at him then. “I mean, I want you to be happy here and if that means that you find someone to have sex with outside of the household that will be fine. You can even bring them here, to your room. No one will say anything-”

“You’re so stupid for someone so smart,” Kon said, kneeling down in front of Tim’s chair. 

“What?” 

“I don’t want to hook up with strangers, Tim.”

“Oh,” Tim said. 

“Still not getting it, are you?” Kon asked, gently. 

“I-”

“I want to hook up with you. I want to suck your cock and nuzzle your balls and pinch your nipples. Stick my tongue inside your mouth and asshole and-”

Tim pressed his hand against Kon’s mouth. His breathing was coming faster. “You want to have sex with me?”

Kon pulled Tim’s hand away and then kissed his palm. “Yes, I want to have sex with you. You want me, don’t you?”

Tim nodded. He did. But he also wanted the twins. “I also want to with the twins.”

“I know. God, do I know. I wished you wouldn’t, because they are dangerous. But I get it. I can teach you how to pleasure a man.” He pulled Tim down, so that their lips were nearly touching. “What do you say?”

“Yes,” Tim said and leaned in that tiny bit so they could kiss.


	6. ~Feathers~

The twins, Tim thought, didn’t look out of place at the manor at all. Their clothes did, but the way they held themselves and used the cutlery and fine china – it was like they were born and raised to take over the world – or at least the fine society of Gotham. 

Parker licked the honey from his spoon playfully and let Lucas snag it away. They were sharing – spit, Tim thought, looking at his plate. There was heat pooling in his stomach. He was getting aroused.

“We weren’t always poor,” Lucas said gently and it made Tim look at them.

“I know,” Tim replied, because that was painfully obvious. He didn’t think boys like these could have been born and raised in the Narrows. They wouldn’t have stayed so delicate and sharp.

“We don’t want to go back to it,” Parker said. 

“Why?” Tim was really puzzled about it. It was good to have money. It couldn’t buy you everything, but it gave you freedom to do what you wanted, to be who you wanted to be. It made life easier. 

“We love Jay,” they said. 

Tim nodded and didn’t know why he was so irritated about that simple and also sweet answer. 

“And Mister Barsad, and Selina too,” they said. 

“She made us something pretty,” Lucas said. 

“Want to see?” Parker asked. 

“Yes,” Tim said, he had no idea what Miss Kyle could make, but – they were standing up and then taking off their shirts and Tim was holding his breath. The shirts slid down carefully and just a bit too slowly, and then they hung them over the back of the ancient chairs and turned as one. 

Tim had no words. It should have been ugly, but it wasn’t. He’s only seen body art like this on sailors and whores before. 

“Do you like it?” 

“Yes,” Tim breathed. He did like it. The wings were a delicate brown and the feathers looked nearly real. His fingers were itching to touch the twins’ skin. He wanted to run his fingertips over their shoulder blades and arms. He wondered how that would feel, he wondered why he wanted to taste that ink on his tongue. 

“Do you want to touch them?” Lucas asked. There was a playful note in his voice that told Tim they knew he wanted to press his lips to their skin. Kon had been right, the twins, even they were only fifteen, were dangerous as hell. 

Tim couldn’t muster up the energy to care. 

“Yes, if you will allow it,” Tim said, already getting up and crossing over to them. 

They were holding hands as they looked over their shoulders at him. “You have our permission to touch us,” Parker said. And Tim was sure it meant so much more than just running his fingers over their new tattoos. 

Tim put his fingers carefully to the wings of ink on Parker’s back. His skin felt smooth and warm under Tim’s hand. “Did it hurt?” 

“Yes,” they said. 

“Why did you do it?” 

“Don’t we look more like ourselves this way?” Lucas asked. Parker moaned gently as Tim let his hand wander over his back and shoulders. 

“You do,” Tim answered. He pulled his hand away and stepped back. The twins turned their heads to look at him. 

“Don’t you want to touch Lucas’ too?” Parker asked. 

“I don’t need to, they’ll feel the same as yours,” Tim said. He wanted to. He wanted to and more. 

“But he makes better noises than I do,” Parker replied. 

Tim’s gaze snapped to Parker’s eyes. Did they – he shook his head. Were they seducing him? Why did he suddenly feel like a mouse in the grip of two birds of prey? They were younger and smaller than him and still – still. Being at their mercy made Tim’s breath hitch. 

“I-”

They turned as one, looking at him with those unnerving clear green eyes. “Are you afraid?” 

Was he? Maybe. He wasn’t sure, what he was sure of, was that he was aroused by them. The situation, those tattoos on their backs and arms. 

“There is no need,” Parker said gently, and they were reaching out to Tim and pulling him closer.   
Parker was cupping his face, turning it so he was breathing against Lucas’ lips. Tim licked his own and then Parker pushed and Tim’s mouth was pressed against Lucas’. He had anticipated the kiss to be awkward, but it wasn’t. It was smooth and gentle and when Lucas licked over Tim’s lips, Tim opened up to him so Lucas could slip him his tongue. 

He lost time for a few moments and only came back to himself when Lucas was pulling away and Parker was pulling on Tim’s hair, so he could kiss Tim too. 

Parker’s kiss wasn’t as gentle as Lucas’, but they kissed similarly nevertheless and – they practiced with each other, Tim realized. It made his cock twitch and he was sure that Parker could feel it, they were standing so close. 

“You taste so good, Tim,” Lucas whispered in his ear. His breath was hot and moist and Tim wanted to lean into Lucas’ body, wanted to be in the middle, those two boys pressing into him on all sides. He moaned into Parker’s mouth and Parker pulled at his hair sharply, so Lucas could claim his mouth again. It was a back and forth, while Tim was clutching Parker’s hips and Lucas was touching him everywhere he could. He slipped his hands under Tim’s shirt, and then started to open it button after tiny expensive button, until Tim’s chest was bare and pressing into Parker’s naked chest. 

Lucas’ lips were on Tim’s cheek and then the corner of his mouth, and then Parker was pulling on his hair again and he was watching as Lucas’ lips skipped his own and claimed his twins’ instead.   
Tim was panting, he was so unbelievably hard that he was leaking precome. 

They broke the kiss after what seemed like an eternity to Tim and looked at him. Two identical, piercing green stares. 

Tim didn’t know what to say, so he grabbed Parker by the neck and pulled him into a heated kiss and then he did the same with Lucas. 

They smiled at him when he finally let go. Parker was carding his fingers through his hair. Tim wanted to sink down on his knees and suck his cock, maybe – probably Lucas’s too. Maybe he could do it at the same time. He wanted to try. 

“Let me,” he said. 

“Whatever you want, Tim,” Lucas replied. 

Tim nodded, sinking to his knees in front of them. 

“You want to suck me, Tim?” Parker asked, teasingly. He was still cradling Tim’s head. 

Tim nodded. “Yes, and Lucas too.” 

Lucas moaned and Parker’s grip in Tim’s hair tightened. 

The boys stepped closer and then Tim was fumbling with their pants, he nuzzled Parker’s cock through his undergarments and then kissed the tip, feeling it twitch against his lips. He wondered if they had done that too, to each other. Maybe he would be lucky enough to find out, to see, to watch them tease and play with each other that way. 

“Can you,” he started, but Lucas already got the idea and pulled down his pants and undergarments, stepping even closer and turning, so his cock was touching his brother's. They were perfect and hard and glistening, and Tim just leaned in and licked them both. Lucas shuddered all over, grabbing his brother’s arm for support. Tim wrapped his hands around both cocks and started licking, kissing, and sucking first one head into his mouth then the other. 

The boys were kissing above him, he could hear it above all the noise he was making as he sucked them off slow and gentle. They were pushing against each other and their erections, making everything hotter and messier at the same time. Tim’s lips were covered in spit and precome and he didn’t mind. He let his hand slide down his stomach to grab his own aching cock. Sucking cock was such a turn on for Tim. He loved it and this was double as good. 

There was no way he could hold on until the twins came. Their hips were pushing and thrusting faster now. Their pretty cocks sliding against each other and Tim’s mouth, he sped his strokes on his own cock up to match theirs. 

“Tim,” Parker said, his fingers pushing Tim’s face forward, it surprised Tim, his mouth opening wide and the twins’ cocks slipping into it at the same time for a moment. 

The boys groaned and then they were coming. Tim had to pull away a bit so he wouldn’t choke. His breathing was labored, he licked his lips, tasting the twins’ come and his cock jerking in his hand, triggering his orgasm. 

He leaned his head against Lucas’ hip, just breathing. 

Parker’s fingers lost their death grip on his hair and he started to pet Tim’s head instead. 

“You are incredible,” Lucas said gently. 

Tim smiled into his hip. “Thank you.” 

“We want to do so much more with you,” Parker said, pulling on his hair so he would look at them. 

“Yes,” Tim said, because what else was there to say? He was hopelessly in lust with these boys.   
Parker let go of his hair and they sank down to the floor, hugging Tim close. Their clothes were a lost cause again. 

“You did so well, Tim,” Parker said. 

“I-”

“That was a compliment, but we also wonder,” Lucas cut in. 

Tim closed his eyes. “Kon is teaching me how to pleasure men.” 

“Is that all? Will you stop playing with Kon once you learned everything?” Parker asked. There was something sharp in his voice. Like a nip from a bird you thought you tamed. 

“I don’t want to, but-”

Lucas kissed him. He was the gentle one, Tim figured. “It’s alright, we won’t make you chose. It might be fun to invite Kon to play too someday.” 

The images these words brought to mind made Tim groan. 

“We need to get you cleaned up before you go home,” Tim said. It would do no good to send the boys covered in come home. 

“A bath?” Lucas asked. 

“Yes,” Tim said. 

“You should join us, you’re dirty too,” Parker said. 

“And we want to touch you more,” Lucas added. 

Tim nodded. He had a sneaky suspicion that he would never say no to these boys.


End file.
